


Irish Creme

by BurningIcicles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, RP, Romance, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningIcicles/pseuds/BurningIcicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is drunk, and Sam plays with his wings. Dean and Cas have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Creme

**Author's Note:**

>  Okay, let me go ahead and say this. This is originally an RP with a friend. So if you get a little confused, I apologize. I've tried to edit it to the best of my ability but..yea. o.o xD This is the first time that I've written Sastiel. And...dare I say it. I like it. I like it a lot. What spurned on this story? This GIF. Right fucking, here: So yes. Keep that lovely image in your mind, because that's where this story will go. <3 Feedback is greatly appreciated if you have the time to leave it. :- )
> 
> 20130622: Combined responses a little more so it flows a little easier. Also, tried to fix the tenses so forgive me if I missed any.

 

 

 

 

** Irish Creme **

**  
**

Sam was stuck doing something he always does; researching. In their normal run of the mill motel room, in some small town in Montana, he is researching patterns throughout the history of the town, trying to figure out what he and Dean are dealing with. So far, the signs are pointing to just a regular ghost, something he was grateful for after the mass amounts of angel and demon work they've been dealing with lately. Dean had just left to go talk the owner of the supermarket; a single mom whose kids happened to be away at summer camp, and something told Sam that he wouldn't be seeing his brother for a while. He isn't upset though; maybe a good lay would get rid of the stick that’s been shoved up his ass for the past couple of weeks. Drinking the coffee that is at the side of his laptop, Sam decides he will take a break for once and watch tv. He closes the laptop, grabs his coffee, and perches on his bed to watch some good ol' fashioned 'MASH'.

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

Castiel closes his eyes and tilts his head back, glass rim of the bottle pressed against his lips as he allows the alcohol to slosh down his throat. He doesn't flinch, doesn't even blink as he watches the amber fluid slowly become a slow crawl. He lowers the liquor bottle and sets it heavily on the counter. He watches the bartender rather calmly, noting the stares he is getting, but the Seraph didn't care. Castiel was doing a test, after all. "That's gonna cost ya, buddy." a patron says next to him and Cas merely sits a little straighter. "It won't." he says roughly, blue eyes focused on the bartender. He catches the man’s eye and calmly nods his head to him. "I want that." the angel speaks, lifting his arm to point to the bottle precariously set on the top shelf. A low whistle from beside him makes him pause, dropping his arm as the man behind the bar snorts. "Show me some cash for the other one and I'll get it for you."

 

Cas didn't have much, even as he pulls out the wallet in the trench coat he wears. This is all a test anyways. He places measly dollar bills down and the guy snorts, turning away to pick up another glass from the bar, smirking.

"Better luck next time-" the bartender turns to see nothing but blue.

"Nicholas Barrow...you will.." Cas trails off, tilting his head just slightly as he purses his lips, gazing into murky brown. "Give me that bottle...from the top shelf." The man seems to still, eyes focused on blue and mouth hanging open just a little before he smiles.

"Sure, would you like that in a glass?"

Cas sits back on the spindle chair. "Just give me the bottle...please." he remembers his manners and the patron nudges him. "You have _got_ to tell me how you _do_ that man.." Cas's expression is bemused as he reaches over the bar, picking up a cold beer and he hands it to the man for his troubles, receiving thanks in return.

"It's power of persuasion.." he admits to the man, for Cas is doing a test. He opens the top with little trouble, and the smell of strong alcohol reaches his nose. He brings it to his lips and he takes his time, swallowing quietly. He feels the burn then, but he doesn't stop. He sets the bottle down, half-full now and coughs into his hand.

A test.

Castiel has been trying a test. He wants to know exactly how much alcohol it will take for him to truly feel the effects of it, and he knows now he is rather close. He hums under his breath, takes another healthy gulp until he feels his tongue grow numb and he sets the empty bottle on the table. His shoulders ease now, slumping forward just a bit as he rubs at his mouth with the back of his hand. He stands, turns and promptly everything spins. He wants to share this finding with the Winchesters, he realizes, and he walks purposefully, albeit slowly to the door. He closes his eyes, tries to hone in on their energy signatures and he wills himself to their location. But considering Dean is in one spot and Sam in the other, Castiel finds himself slamming audibly against a hotel door–it was mostly his hands catching himself–and he hiccups for a moment. --

Sam jumps at the loud noise against the door. He runs the options through his head; they paid the motel as they left and they hadn't screwed anything up, so it wasn't the motel manager, Dean had JUST left, so he sees no reason he would be back, and even if he had come back, he wouldn't bang on the door like that. In the back of Sam's mind, he knows that meant trouble. Getting up slowly and grabbing his gun, Sam makes his way to the door, reaching for the knob. He hears an audible hiccup and his face screws up in confusion. Gun ready, he grabs the handle and pulls the door open, sending an obviously drunk angel through the door. "Cas, man, what the hell? What's going on?"

Castiel staggers in, blinking almost in surprise. He is unsteady on his feet, his tongue is numb and his throat on fire. He minutely struggles to lick his lips as he tries to get some semblance of control on his movement. He turns to Sam then, blinking blearily as he looks up at him. Sam is really tall, well, not as tall as the seraph in his true form but in the body he resides in, yes, there is a definite height difference. His lips curve upwards. "Sam." he greets, swaying on his feet. "I'm drunk." he slurs just a tad on his words, clearing his throat a bit.

Sam puts his hands out to steady the angel in front of him. He feels his mouth twitch up as he chuckles. "Yeah, Cas, I can see that." He closes the door to the room, grabs the other's arm to keep him upright and leads him over to the bed. Once he is sure he wasn't going to hurt himself, Sam sits on the other bed, trying not to laugh. It probably shouldn't be this funny, a creature of this power in this sort of state, but it is. "Man, this is almost as bad as the time you showed up when we needed to kill the whore." Better only in the sense that Cas didn't seem pissed off at the universe this time. "Ah...yes…the whore.." he says this rather fondly as he sways from where he sits, eyes shutting and his lips curve in bemusement.

"Find another liquor store?"

 "Yes...wait...no...I found.." he thinks to himself because it's harder to recall memories when one is drunk. "A bar strip.." he says nodding his head. 'There are a lot of bars...on a bar strip, Sam." he continues to him, expression serious. "I wanted to.." he thinks again. "I wanted to see how much alcohol it would take to reach inebriation. It took five bars." he sounds proud. 

Sam nods his head in approval with a sturgeon face. "Wow, five bars. I'm impressed. Wait, how did you afford to get alcohol at five bars? That has to be a ridiculous amount of money." 

Cas is playing with the covers. His lips curve just a bit, almost a smile but not quite there, and he tilts his head again, sucking air through his open mouth as though forgetting that he could do the same with his nose. "Power of Persuasion, Sam. I co-...coe.." he frowns just slightly.

"I coerced them into giving it to me." he finally says and he clears his throat again, because really, it's starting to tingle and his tongue feels like it's popping.

Sam slowly nods, figuring it had to be true since Cas was this hammered. It'd take a lot of juice to do this to an angel. "Power of Persuasion, right. Well, I guess that worked in your favor."

"Where's Dean? I must tell him of my findings." the angel asks distractedly.

Sam leans back against the pillow. "He's gone out to talk to someone about a haunting. I have no idea when he'll be back. But if you're gone when he comes back, I'll be sure to let him know. I'm sure he'll be happy for you." Sam turns the tv back on.

Cas looks disappointed. "I see." he says and he nods his head seriously, picking at a thread now that he's managed to loosen it from the cover. He pulls and fabric quietly rips. "Sam..I have a question."

The younger hunter lowers the volume with the remote. "Okay, shoot.'

Cas pauses what he's doing with the piece of thread, because the more he pulls the more thread that comes up. This motel isn't really the best looking one. The smell of 'very much used' is there, musky. He entertains the thought of a housekeeper cleaning the place up the same water from previous rooms and didn't bother to wipe the walls. Probably didn't vacuum either. He's losing his train of thought. "When we saw each other again," he makes a face as he brings his hand to his mouth, burping quietly into his hand, alcohol rising to his nose. "You didn't hug me..." he says as he lands his gaze on him. He squints, and he almost looks sober again. "Why?" he asks, slurring just a bit, the spell broken with a slight sway.

Sam fiddles with the remote before turning the TV off. He waits a few more moments before answering. In truth, he didn't know why he didn't hug Cas after getting his soul back. He remembers that he almost went for it, but then sat back down to avoid the hug. Obviously, there is the fact that it would've been strange, the only males he's ever hugged has been Dean, Bobby, and his father. But Cas is a good friend of his too. He is the first angel he has ever met, the the angel to restore part of his faith in angels after the rest of them turned out to be major dicks. He did hear about the profound bond comment. While it is slightly humorous for the sheer wording of it, it did kind of sting to hear about. Dean has someone that is linked specifically to him, someone who comes when he calls, saves his ass when he needs it; it may seem stupid, but it held Sam back. Instead of saying all that, Sam just shakes his head slowly. "I'm not all that sure, man. I just...you know, it would've been, kind of awkward. But hey, that doesn't mean anything; you're still like family to me."

Cas watches him, brows creasing just slightly as his alcohol influenced mind tries to read between the lines. He leans back against his hands and nearly falls over, but he manages to keep his stare level with the taller, seated man. "It's okay to be jealous, Sam." he says bluntly as he stands to his feet. His knees immediately buckle and he falls rear first back on the bed with an 'oof.' He frowns as he looks down at his legs, thinking them to be the culprit of his lack of movement, but really, it's the alcohol sloshing in his stomach still, retarding his motor skills and making otherwise normal movements difficult. 

Sam's eyebrows rise in surprise at Cas's conclusion while still on edge from the almost small spill the angel just took. "I'm not...jealous, Cas. Why would I be?" There are lots of different reasons; Dean gets an angel, he doesn't unless its Lucifer because that's a nice compliment from God; the friggin 'profound bond'; there are reasons. He gets on his feet, closing the space between them.

 

Cas gives him a look, something familiar as he idly plucks at the piece of thread that's sticking up from the cover. "You're asking a stupid question Sam..." he mutters as he looks to the thread with little interest in his eyes. "You're too smart..." he trails off and he can't help the small hiccup that comes, and he bites his bottom lip because he can and it's there and maybe his tongue will really wake up in the next few minutes so words aren't so hard to acquire.

"Mm, there's no such thing as a stupid question..."

"I beg to differ.." Cas says heavily as he breathes in through his open mouth, eyes still on the ceiling.

"Everyone does." Sam leans over and lightly pushes the other back on the bed. "Okay, I think it's probably a good idea if you just lay down." Castiel blinks as his world tilts and goes backwards as he lays back onto the bed. The cushioning sinks with his weight and he finds that, it feels nice to lie down when you're drunk, not nearly as disorienting. He folds his hands on his chest, fingers curling slightly.

 

"I...remember when.." Cas tilts his head back and looks up at the ceiling, tongue running over his teeth as he thinks. "When we first…met.." he says lazily. 'And you looked so.." he can't find the word and he drops his head, watching him.

Sam goes over to grab the small trashcan and places it by the beds. He didn't really know if angels threw up, but he figures it wouldn't hurt. He slows at the unfinished sentence, curious as to what the ending was going to be. "I looked so...what, Cas?"

 "You looked so...captivated..I remember that vividly."

 

Sam thinks back to the first time they met, and he suddenly looks very embarrassed. He had treated Cas like some sort of celebrity, over excited, especially for the events that had followed.

"Well...I mean, I kind of was. I always had faith; it's what kept me going through all the bad times. I prayed all the time, and when Dean told me about you, an angel of the Lord, I couldn't help but be really happy that faith and prayers weren't going to waste. And then knowing that an angel was standing right in front of me, it was kind of awesome. Even if the rest of the angels turned out to be dicks." He cocks his head to the side. "Why is that such a vivid memory?"

Castiel spreads his arms out on the bed before frowning slightly. His body is warm, too warm for the layers he's currently under. He sits up, sways for a moment and he slowly reaches for the trench coat, gripping the lapels and tugging it off his shoulders.

The movement is actually rather comical as he near glares at the thing. His arms get trapped and he huffs, shifting his shoulders and trying to work it off. The coat is really just refusing to move due to the fact that he's sitting on it, but Castiel isn't thinking, because you don't really think when you're drunk. He gives up, arms trapped behind his back as he regards Sam with a thoughtful stare.

"Because of your faith...where your brother had none, you never...gave up...despite the situation.." he turns his head slightly and stiff bones pop and he groans. "And I wondered…what it would have been like, if we had met under different circumstances." he shrugs his shoulders, twisting his arms a bit more and grumbling under his breath. This coat was becoming a little more offending than he'd like.

Sam watches as Cas struggles to get the coat off of him. After a few moments, he believes the angel has suffered enough. He motions for Cas to sit up completely before moving behind him. "I never saw a reason to until hearing the complete grand scheme of things; God skipped town, both sides wanted the apocalypse to happen. But at the time, I had faith. Possibly too much, but faith nonetheless." He stares at the coat, wondering how Cas had managed to get the thing so twisted.

"Well I probably wouldn't have switched from amazement to thinking you were a dick in 5 seconds flat. I don't know, things might have been different." He finally just grabs the end of one sleeve. "Okay, pull your arm out."

Cas sits up a little straighter as Sam moves behind him, but the position ends up hunching over at best, and he lowers his head with a small sigh. The bed bows under Sam's weight and Cas adjusts himself on the bed, trying not to fall over spectacularly because of it. He makes a face as the younger Winchester pulls at the tan overcoat and he twists a little, uncomfortable from the position.

"You overcame much because of it.." he sounds a little more sober now, but the next alcohol burp comes up and he wants to fan at his face because he feels hot but it's not really happening cause his hands are still trapped.

"I guess you're right..." Sam pulls his sleeve and the fabric tugs and Cas glances back, seeing the twist and scowling briefly. He pulls again, and Cas's arm finally gets free, but the momentum sends him careening to the side and his other arm, along with the recently freed one gets twisted in the confines of his jacket. He grunts, blowing out a puff of hot air, cheek smooshed against the comforter.

"This is...troubling.." the angel mumbles under his breath because the discomfort of his clothes aren't helping, he just feels...too constricted for his own vessel, and that in itself is as much troubling as his twisted arm that is slowly but surely starting to go numb.

Sam frowns, muttering under his breath. It was nearly impossible to find a suitable way to pull the angel from the trench coat."Yeah, I can see that. Okay, just go limp. It'll be easier to help get you out of there if I can just move what I need to move."

Cas blinks slowly, brows creasing as he thinks about what Sam is telling him to do. "I can't..go _limp_..Sam." he says to him slowly, because as drunk as he is, Castiel is being very careful about keeping his celestial form intact, a feat that he didn't realize he is subconsciously doing.

"It's going to get very crowded if I do.." which now that he thinks about it, it could be the reason why he was so tangled and felt so confined. "...actually..that makes sense.." he says drunkenly, shutting his eyes as he rubs his cheek against the comforter.

“I...well I just meant...to stop moving mostly, are you telling me that if you go limp, you're going full angel on me?" Sam blinks, trying to understand, his hand still trying to tug the coat off the other. Now that he was distracted, it was easier to attempt to pull it off. So easy in fact that he did free the arm and was working on getting the other untangled. Once he did, he holds the trench coat up in victory before smelling how much stench was rolling off of it. He made a note to wash it later. "Does it now? Make sense?"

"Yes and no.." the angel says as another small hiccup escapes. He feels a little childish, and he chuckles softly under his breath. "It's getting exceedingly hot in here." he mumbles as he twists out of his black suit jacket now, chucking it somewhere and chuckling when it makes a loud thump against the wall. He keeps his face on the bed, lazily shutting his eyes as he reaches up, tugging his tie off rather roughly and dropping it to the ground. "I need to stretch them.." he whispers to himself, unheard by the younger Winchester.

Sam walks over to the air conditioner and turns it down a bit. He didn't have to pay for it, so why not? When he turns back around, he just catches sight of the tie hitting the ground. He walks back to the bed.

Cas doesn't say anything more, loosening the first few buttons on his white button up. He slowly sits up and rubs at the side of his face with one hand, mumbling something contrite as he allows his grace to pulsate in the room. He lets out a slow breath and a breeze of air blows in Sam's direction. The hunter slows to a stop as the shadows expanded upwards, outlining wings as they practically caress the ceiling. Cas sighs as though relieved, dropping his head to look at his shoes, hands resting on his knees.

Sam looks awestruck. "A little warning next time...would be.." his throat feels dry. _So this is what Dean saw the first time._ He thinks to himself. He finds his fascination growing to a strange...near-erotic level. They were _huge_ , soft looking...nice...ho-He puts a stop to his thoughts right there.

Cas shrugs his shoulders a bit and the wings in kind move with the movement. He makes a face and the wings shake along with the movement, feathers cutting through the air rather loudly. Cas licks his lightly chapped lips lips as he pulls off his button up, tossing it on the floor with jacket. All that remains is his slacks and dress shoes. Sam doesn't know whether to look away or to keep staring, and before he can make a decision, Castiel speaks up. Sam subconsciously licks his own lips.

"Sam...I need your help." the angel says, swaying for a moment before grounding himself by using his hands to keep himself stable.

Sam watches the wings lower, feeling like it is safe to walk to the beds finally. "Okay...with what?" He taps the side of his leg as he walks between the beds to sit down in front of Cas.

"I need you to help me stretch a little better." he answers, craning his head towards him, watching him with his blue eyes.

Sam lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and nodded. "Sure thing. Just tell me what you need stretched."

Cas shuts his eyes, slowly turning his back to him. the shadows on his back shift, the sound of feathers cutting through air. "My wings." he says simply, brows arching just slightly as he watches him over this shoulder, tilting his head just a bit.  "Just reach out and...it'll.." he shrugs his shoulders a bit.

Sam nods. "Okay..." He reaches out and as he does the shadowy appendages begin to materialize into existence, becoming much more a physical manifestation. The feathers are dark, almost black, but the way the sunlight hits them gives them a bluish tint. On some they have a near gold gloss with the faintest hues of pink, turquoise, but the colour of all around of the feathers themselves are very dark. Sam's mouth opens and he doesn't know what to say for the first few moments. He finally musters up courage and gingerly places his hand on one. "Alright, so how do I need to do this?" The warmth beneath his fingertips is nice, and he presses his lips together, trying to keep his fingers relaxed.

Cas closes his eyes, facing forward again.. "At the bend…and then the edge of the primaries.." He mutters to him and waits patiently, lifting a hand up to rub at his temple.

Sam nods and places his hands at the points, feeling the seraph tense for a moment before soon relaxing as he starts to work on them. He feels kind of wistful as he carefully runs his fingers over the feathers, wishing the lighting was better in the room so he could admire the already magnificent colours that he could see. He focuses his attention back at the task at hand, fingers going from stroking feathers to stretching the delicate bones, rotating them slowly but being mindful not to do it too hard. "How's this?"

There's the sound of shifting bones as they realign, and a low groan escapes Castiel. The hunter can't help the smirk that slides on his face at hearing a small groan come from the other. " _Per_ fect.." the angel responds, voice rougher than normal, and he swallows thickly, throat going dry. "J-just like that.." he mumbles, feathers rising up and down slowly. His pulse can be felt, warmth coming off of his wings and easing through Sam's fingers.

"Good. Let me know if I need to change anything." He receives a soft ‘Okay’ as a response. As he keeps going, he finds a group of feathers that are slightly clumped. He reaches over to sort them out, combing through them, and straightening them out individually. He searches the other wing for the same sort of clumps, giving them the same treatment as the others.

Sam's hands are fleeting, and soon a section of feathers that he touches makes Cas’s breath hitch. Fingers gripping at his slacks, he arches his back up towards him instinctually. The feathers rise up, making his wings appear larger than they are.

Sam backs away, hazel eyes widening slightly in surprise, hands sliding away from the feathery appendages to rest in the middle of the angels back. Looking at the wings, he didn't know whether to give him space or to continue what he was doing. Cas lets out a shaky breath as he feels just the slight pressure of Sam's fingers on his back.

"...Everything okay?" Sam ventures.

Castiel's eyes are drilling holes into the comforter in front of him as he feels heat climb up his face and claim it. He's flushed, and he bites his bottom lip. "I-I'm okay." he says unsteadily as his feathers slowly flatten out again after a moment of allowing himself to calm. 'You can continue, Sam.." he mutters.

"Okay..." He slowly brings his hands back into the wings, feeling around for clumps. Curiosity sparked, he speaks up after a few moments. "Care to tell me what just happened?"

Cas feels a tingle of pleasure go through him when the hands resume touching his wings. He's so lost in the feeling, that when Sam speaks, he doesn't answer right away. The wing pushes up against the hunter’s hand, quivering just slightly. "My grace.." he answers finally. "This is..a culmination of my grace and they're.." he feels the sigh threatening to escape and he covers his mouth, biting at his palm for a moment to ground himself. "They're sensitive.." he continues. Sam is taking his time, enjoying the feel of the feathers beneath his fingers. They were quite soft, and he entertains the thought of possibily asking Cas if he can do this again sometime in the future, should he need it. He immediately squashes the thought under his large metaphorical boot.

"Sensitive...I see." The back is finished and he hesitantly pulls his hands away. A sound of protest threatens to escape the confines of Castiel's  throat, but he manages to muffle it somewhat, a low groan that gets trapped between his tongue and his lips.

Sam doesn't want to stop, and he walks around to stand in front of the angel, looking to see if the front view could show him any spots that he has missed. To his inner glee, yes there is work, and eagerly he reaches out again, trailing each feather softly, realigning them to their original position.

"So these are basically a physical appearance of your grace?" He side glances the angel, noting the flush of his cheeks, as his hands are moving in near flourish, roaming the wings on their own free reign. What could he say? He liked them. The downy feathers are soft to the touch, warm and dark and Castiel just wants to cling at something, to grasp and pull because the heat is trailing down, it's affecting his vessel in ways he could hardly imagine. His eyes slide shut and he groans, nails gripping at the sheets in a white knuckled grip. 

Sam raises his eyebrows, eyeing Cas's hands closely. "Oh, so it's that kind of sensitive." His lips curve slightly into a small smirk. He knows he should probably stop, but he can't bring himself to. If anything, he just moves closer. He sits next to the angel now, sharing body heat with how close he is, and keeps running his hand through the feathers, 

Cas arches his back a bit and his wing presses against Sam’s hand a little more incessantly. The hunter adds a little more pressure and he shudders at the roughness, pleasure going through him, a strike of lightening through his vessel. "Sam.." he says his name, but he doesn't know what he wants to say, he can hardly think to produce coherent thoughts. He turns to him, managing to free his hands from the sheets and he can't control himself when he reaches out and grasps the front of Sam's hideous plaid t-shirt. He opens his mouth and his eyes end up sliding shut, fingers easing before flexing again, another groan leaving him as he practically paws at his chest. 'Troubling.." he murmurs as he watches his fingers imbedding in Sam's shirt. 

Sam looks up as he hears his name, breaking out of the spell enough to pay attention, his hand idly stroking the wing gently with his hand now. "Yeah?" he asks, locking questioning eyes on Cas's. "My shirt is troubling or is there something else?" He already knows the answer, but he needs the confirmation.

Cas slides his hands up the side of the hunters face and he feels the mans breath stutter as he leans in a little closer. He shifts, belly warm and throat warmer as he straddles the larger man. His wings hover over and his blue eyes slide down to Sam's lips, and he licks his own. "Something else.." he mutters.

When Dean said that they were coming to Montana on a case, he didn't expect hours later to have the angel who saved his brother's ass to be straddling him in the motel room they were staying after Dean's departure. His eyes keep flickering between the angel’s eyes and his lips. He gulps, finally settling his eyes on the other's. "What's that?"

Cas watches him, his eyes taking in his visage. The longish shaggy hair, delicate brows and eyes that seemed to change colour depending on the light source. The sideburns that had been cut carefully. He knows this, because he can see it in Sam's eyes, can see it in the fleeting memories that Dean sometimes unknowingly shares between their link. "I'm going to kiss you." 

"Wha--" Sam tries to get out before finding a pair of lips on his. His eyebrows shoot up as he starts to internally panic about what to do. On one hand, this is a bad idea. Whether or not Dean wants to admit it, Cas is his angel and if Dean were to ever find out about this, he would be dead. Not to mention Cas is drunk off his ass and there was something just morally wrong about doing this while he was drunk. On the other hand, he kind of really wanted to get into this, the reactions that came off of the angel was both heady and addicting. In the end, the latter wins, and he hopes that Cas can forgive him for letting this happen while he is drunk. He starts kissing back, and brings his hand up to cup the angel's face, the other snaking around his back and playing with the feathers that were close to his shoulder blades

Castiel relaxes against him, his other hand moving up to wrap around the much bigger male, holding him close. The play of lips is nice, and the angel can distinctly taste the coffee on Sam's tongue as his own slides over it. His back arches into the touch and he moans against his lips, unable to hold the sounds back now. He feels the heat low in his stomach again, heat that makes his slacks feel uncomfortable and restraining.

Sam embraces the feeling of the other body fully against him, sliding his other hand so that both are on his back. He slides them up to grasp a section of feathers. Now that they are liplocked he can't control his hands from roaming, exploring the torso of the body on top of him. They slide down his back and back up his chest. He thinks back to the time in Van Nuys, when he carved an angel banishing sigil into his chest to help them get Adam. He feels the slightly raised skin of the scars. He keeps his hand there for a moment, running his fingers over the area in affection, trying to communicate the gratitude for that day, since he was sure neither he or Dean had even told him to his face. He soon drops his head down to Cas's neck, kissing and sucking, not really worrying about the possibility of something showing up there. He feels the muscles flex and stretch as Cas's head falls back, almost as though he's offering himself to Sam, giving him more access, his own hands sliding up to tangle into that chestnut brown hair.

Every touch to his wings makes Cas moan and squirm somewhat, wings pushing back, wanting more of the touch Sam gave. He doesn't stop kissing Sam, but the fact that he's breathing does make him pull back slightly to suck in precious amounts of oxygen before resuming the close contact. The alcohol makes him forget that yes, he can breath through his nose while his lips are occupied. 

Sam is really starting to feel the heat of the room. Keeping the attention to the angel's neck, he takes his hands back to start unbuttoning his own shirt.

Cas bites his bottom lip to hold in the sounds before his lips part, enthralled with the sensations that his body is experiencing. The rays from the slowly lowering sun peek through the exposed areas of the blinds, putting them partways in shadow. His pulse thumps against Sam's lips and he finds his hands pulling at the plaid shirt, tugging. His grace reacts, buttons unhinge themselves with heated intentions.  _'Well, that's one way to do it,'_  he thinks to himself, gasping softly as more of his body is exposed. He pulls away slightly to pull it off, chucking it to the floor. Now was as good a time as any to go ahead and remove his undershirt now that they had a break.After he was nice and properly shirtless, he reconnects their lips with more fervor. 

 The feel of flesh on flesh is nice, and the angel finds himself trailing his hands down Sam's solid back, feeling the flexing muscles as they move together. He kisses him, and after a few moments it's hard to breathe and he pulls back slightly, breathing through his open mouth to replenish the depleting oxygen. Pants tight, and his wings tucked back behind, he slides his hands down Sam's chest, fingertips running over exposed nipples. As Cas catches his breath, Sam starts trailing the other's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses up and down both sides.

Despite the heat in the room, Sam couldn't help the shiver that shot down his spine at having hands on his bare body. It’s something that hasn't happened since Ruby, and dear Lord the man realizes he really needs to find humans to do this stuff with. He nuzzles his nose into Cas's neck, catching his own breath before picking up where he left off on his neck with his mouth.

He feels the tremor that goes through Sam and his lips twitch just slightly. The power of human touch, he is experiencing it and he can't complain. Not when it felt so good, with Sam's lips tucked into the column of his throat, kissing and gasping softly under his breath. Dimly he knows that heaven would rain Hell on his head if they knew what he was doing right now, letting the _abomination_ –as they so kindly put it–touch his wings and kiss his skin with fervor.

But he doesn't care, he wants to be touched, wants to be kissed, and he knows he's falling just a little more with each desire that piles ontop of another. His skin feels sensitive, electrified even so when Sam's hands slide down to his belt his body instinctually rolls downwards, and he gasps at the sensation that sprouts from it, Sam's name on his lips.

Sam gasps at the feeling of the body on top of him rolling down on him, causing him to slip his fingers into the others pants to get a better grasp on his hips. "Castiel," he breathes out, using his full name for a reason he doesn't know and he hears Castiel purr in response. The angel is so used to the nickname, that when he hears his name on Sam's lips he can't help the sharpness that enters his mind, solidifying that this is Sam that he is doing this with. 

If Sam ever thought he was going to get it on with an angel, he would have thought Lucifer, for obvious reasons; he thinks it better not to think of him though, especially since the thought of him will kill this mood really quickly if he lets himself mull over it for too long. The younger hunter's hands are warm, calloused fingers that send goosebumps up his spine and makes him shiver. He cannot help the gasped moan that escapes when Sam grinds upwards, the leap of his heartbeat in his chest that almost makes him choke from the strength of it. He clutches at him, blunt nails digging into his back as he thrusts downwards, wanting that contact again.

And just like that, they were moving together, as one came down, the other came up to meet the motion. He breathes out a moan as he feels the nails in his back. Keeping one hand locked, he let one hand wander to find one of the wings he's so easily fallen in love with. He let his fingertips glide over the top of it, following to the arches, just barely reaching the tips, the feathers are soft, almost glossy even. His mouth searches for Cas's, longing for them to be connected again. He could always go for a little Irish twist on his coffee

Castiel is so very aroused, more aroused than when he watched a particular pornographic film, more than when he'd allowed Meg to pull him into a sundry kiss that left them both out of breath. His slacks feel so tight and uncomfortable and he's sure Sam isn't feeling any better. The friction their bodies produce is heady, however and that definitely cannot be ignored.

He wants Sam, and he wants him a lot. As the kiss continues he slides his tongue past the seam of his lips, teeth nipping and pulling slightly, grace flaring as his wings pressed up against the seeking hand. Sam soon fights for dominance and chases the angels tongue back into other's mouth, getting a hard taste of just how much alcohol the other had consumed. He tastes like bourbon and whiskey, strong but decent nodes that remained on his tongue and in his mouth. Castiel, in response brings a hand down between them, fingers grasping at Sam's belt and yanking, threatening to destroy the leather with his strength.

Thinking back to Ruby, Sam can't help but feel so much more in this experience. Ruby used him to get what she wanted, and at the time, Sam was really doing the same, trying to get the blood. But this time, there is nothing like that. It is..pure to put it best since of course Cas is an angel. In one move he unbuckles his belt and yanks, throwing the leather to the floor, and within seconds Castiel's belt joins it.

Cas is so very hard now, and all he wants is to be undressed completely so he can feel all of the warmth from the body beneath him. He shifts until he's on his knees, hands cradling the back of Sam's head before one moves down nearly breaking the zipper of his own pants as he jerkily tugs them down, hissing as he feels the slightly cooled air hit the sensitive flesh of his manhood.

He shifts to sit up slightly more, one hand still in the wings. His other is trailing south feeling the trembling muscles of Cas's abdomen, before finally reaching the his cock. He holds his breath as he slowly grips him, stroking him in a way he knows he likes it himself. All the while, he moves down to the angel's collarbone, nipping and sucking.

Cas cannot help the flush that overcomes his cheeks again and he bites his bottom lip as he watches Sam, breathing unsteady. He settles back on Sam, hands trailing down his naked back, alternating between his blunt nails digging in and smoothing his flesh.

The swift gentle touches makes him shiver and he inhales sharply, his hips moving up and wings pressing back against his hand. He moves on top of him , his reactions near feline as he practically mewls at the sensations. He hisses something in Enochian, more than likely a curse word but he purrs, breathing Sam's name still, grinding against him and the obvious arousal he can feel.

The way Cas scratched and rubbed his back was both incredibly arousing and comforting in a way he both couldn't and wouldn't explain. He's hard, hard enough that he knows Cas can feel it. 

"Oh..G-" Cas stops himself from blaspheming, but it's close, too close and he's hot, bothered and he doesn't want Sam to stop touching him as he is. He can't take it, he wants completion, the union of two bodies and he opens his eyes, pupils shrunk with pleasure. "I want you Sam.." he says, voice rough and throat dry. He reaches beneath them, cupping Sam's groin and rubbing slowly, squeezing and tugging slowly.

"Take me then; I'm not stop _pi_ -," he is cut off by the hand on him, and he throws his head back in pleasure. "Fuck," he breathes out, hand clenching in the feathers of the wing as an anchor, his other matching the pace of Cas' on his manhood. He’s never realized how much he wanted this.

Castiel watches the contortion of muscles as the pleasure sings through Sam and his own eyes lid as he bits his bottom lip. He manages to unzip his pants after a few tries, and slips his hand through the slot of his boxers, warm fingers encircling engorged muscle. He leans in and kisses the line of Sam's jaw, though when the movement on his arousal continues he squirms just a bit, moans becoming especially wanton when the hand grips his wing. It's a pull on his grace and he's hot and burning and he just wants to keep feeling.

"I w-want..to feel..h- _haa_.." he whimpers almost, his voice cracking as he rocks his hips. "Fuck me, Sam.." he orders softly past quivering lips. Oh yes, every request that it always came to in the movies he sometimes curiously watched. He wants Sam, in the worst way right now, in the heat of the room, of the touches and kisses, he needs him, and he would have him.

Sam attempts to move his pants further down his body and moves his head to the side to give Cas better access. He is letting a string of groans fall through his mouth, not even caring how it sounded, just knowing that he has no other choice; it felt that awesome. He pauses every action at Cas's request however. His heart clenches then immediately leaps up to his throat. "I...are you sure, Cas?" Fooling around while the angel is drunk is one thing, but sex is another thing completely. Not to mention, with the sexual tension that followed Dean and Cas around everywhere, he's always imagined the angels first time would have been with someone else. _With Dean.._  He softly runs his hand through the feathers, eyeing them before turning his eyes back to the other's face.

The angel kisses his jaw and runs the tip of his tongue down, tasting the salt of sweat off of his skin followed by kisses. He opens his eyes and looks up at him. "Stupid..question..again, Sam.." he says in that gravely tone of his, leaning back to watch him, blue eyes boring into greenish hazel. Oh yes, there was sexual tension everywhere when it concerned Cas and Dean, but while Dean dealt with his frustrations on other people, Castiel just, existed, waiting. Which is exactly what Dean was doing right now, with that woman he was 'interviewing.' Castiel was all things, but he wasn't stupid. He shivers just faintly, feathers rising up as a pleasant chill goes down his spine. "Yes I'm sure.."

Sam’s eyes darkened. "You know, one of these days I'm going to be really offended at you calling my questions stupid." Castiel's about to speak up, possibly a smartass remark because alcohol made him feisty and there was no changing that, but Sam is holding his face in his hands and any words are silenced by the hard, yet earnest kiss. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right, Sam decides. He waits a few moments, letting his hands rediscover the body they just spent roaming, making his final stop at those magnificent wings. He backs away on his knees and motions for Cas to turn around and the angel does, blinking hazily as he grasps at the sheets beneath him

Sam bends him over and slides a hand down his back and to his ass, and Cas moans when he feels the fingers push past that tight ring of muscle. He relaxes and closes his eyes, panting softly and arching up to him. He feels Sam's lips trail down until they're kissing his wings. Castiel sucks in soft breath, rocking his hips slowly. Once Sam felt Cas was sufficiently streched, the hunter positioned himself, waiting for the go ahead from the angel. He receives a small nod, and watches as the wings flex before pressing into the bed.

Taking a death breath, Sam slowly starts to push in, closing his eyes at the tightness he feels. It is so different, this compared to having sex with a woman, but not that different at all. He places one hand on the angel's hips and the other on the bed to support himself. Cas opens his mouth to let out a shaky breath as his walls clench around Sam, and he grips at the sheets tightly. The first thrust makes a choked noise of pleasure escape his swan like throat and his wings flex.

"S-sam..!" his voice is unsteady and wanton and he gasps when the pace changes and the sound of their heavy breathing accompanied with slapping flesh echoes in the room. He arches his back up to him as he feels the younger hunter's face press into his delicate feathers. He rocks his hips back grace humming and moaning as he practically fucks himself on Sam's dick. Sam lets out a few shallow breaths as he feels the clenching around him, and the way his name falls out of the other's mouth. "Fuck, Cas..." he exhales, kicking up his speed just one more notch, as if it were even possible. Without even realizing it, Sam's fingers find Cas's, intertwining them together in the moment. He moves his face from wings to neck, saving the sensitive wings from the biting he felt himself about to start. 

Castiel cries out when he feels that press against a particular bundle of nerves that makes the lights flicker above them and Sam glances up, noticing. He holds onto Sam's hand gasping heavily and moaning. His heart is clenching in his chest so much he feels like he's going to die, especially now that every thrust rings true, hitting his prostate without trouble. He lets out a keening note, the sound in the back of his throat as the balls of his feet burn and his arousal leaks. He's going to burst, can feel it as Sam dives into him time and time again. The tingling starts at his temples and spreads outwards until he's curling his toes and he knows that he's on that plateau now. "S-s..am..I-I..aah.." he can't even articulate words, pulse racing and mouth dry as he cries out again.

Sam lowers his head, lips at Cas's ear. "I know. Just...come for me, Castiel," he says in a low voice, noting the complete cliché of the line, but he didn't care. Cas looks back at the younger hunter, expression debauched, swollen lips open and panting as his free hand clutches at the covers beneath his naked body, blue eyes dark and pupils small. Sam moves his head over to a wing and buries his face in it, almost as if nudging Cas along, as he felt his own climax seconds away.

Cas's moan reaches a slightly higher octave and he releases with a shudder, wings stretching and Sam's eyes screw shut, groaning loudly as he climaxes soon after. The angel's knees buckle but Sam's hand keeps him from falling. "Sam..." he breathes his name, chest rising up and down quickly as euphoria like no other sears through him.

Sam slowly pulls out, and he feels a smile pull at the corners of his mouth as he buries his head into the feathers once again, letting out a blissful sigh. Cas can feel the smile, andhe slowly turns around to face Sam, his arms wrapping around him and he kisses him soundly, eyes shutting.

Sam brings his hands up and runs them through the short hair before cupping the other's face and kissing back, reveling in the moment. He pulls away and connects their foreheads.

Castiel lets out a soft exhale, long lashes resting on his cheekbones. He gently traces his fingers over Sam's back, feeling the small welts he left on him earlier. "I'm not drunk anymore.." he says quietly but he doesn't pull away. He relaxes under him, letting out a soft breath.

Sam chuckles. "I don't know whether I should be grateful for that or not. But come to think of it, I am." He turns his head to each side, surveying the damage he caused to the wings. He reaches out and starts straightening them out, though the job was much easier since he was just dealing with a post-sex mess.

Cas can't help the small twitch his lips make that begin to show the smallest semblances of a smile. He reaches up, looking at Sam and he lightly touches the side of his face, fingers gently sifting into his hair, massaging his scalp. "You are a good man, Sam Winchester.." he says, tone softened.

Sam gives a small smile in return, gently stroking the feathers. "I know plenty of people who would beg to differ..." his eyes flicker back to the angel's face, speaking in soft tones in response. "But thank you nonetheless."

Cas watches him, blue eyes searching his gaze and he slowly leans up, lips ready to press against his in a kiss. The sound of a rumbling engine makes itself known, gravel crunching and a vehicle being put in park. AC/DC is playing loudly from stereo speakers, TNT. The wail of a guitar as it reaches its solo sounds and Cas looks away, head tilting back to peek through the window's shutters, squinting. The engine dies and the door slams shut, and Dean's slightly off key singing is getting louder as he approaches the door.

Sam screws his eyes shut and bows his head, quietly panicking. ' _This should be fun.'_ He looks up and eyes Cas. "I know you have a habit of flying off, but for once can you just...stay? And not leave me alone in this?" 

Castiel's eyes are on the door and he's biting his bottom lip, a very human reaction. He looks back to him, opening his mouth to speak. "Sam I th-" he's cut off though as the door opens and Dean walks in, eyes shut and whistling, carrying two bags of what looks like carry out. "Hey Sammy!" he says to him as drops the bags on the table provided in the room, and goes straight to the bathroom, whistling a bit. "So, took me a while to get back cause I found this diner an' man. They had pie Sam. Even had that crap cake that you gripe about so much so I thought, what can I get for my bitch brother?" he's taking a leak as he's talking to him, eyes shut and grinning like no tomorrow.

Sam is frozen, mouth hanging open. He needs to move but his muscles won't let him, and Cas is still as a statue beneath him. He closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip, trying to come up with something,  _anything_ , that would explain this other than the blatant truth. "You got me...? What? Cake? Oh thanks, man. What kind?" He's cursing inwardly the whole time as he does. He looks back down to Cas, and sees that Cas is looking up at him with wide eyes. "Shit," Sam whispers under his breath. The angel moves to pull away from him but the moment isn't nearly quick enough when Dean comes out, eyes open and sparkling a bit because he's in such a good mood. "I got you-" his words die in his throat and he freezes right there, mouth opening slightly in an 'o.' Castiel looks a little pale before his cheeks flush and he

"Dean it's not..." Sam trails off, not really knowing how to finish the statement.

Dean doesn't say anything, just looking at the two, his expression stunned. "Hello Dean.." Castiel speaks up but his voice cracks just a little, and after a few moments he can't even look at Dean. The older hunter averts his gaze. "..cake.." he finally finishes as he slowly draws his hand up to his eyes, covering them and taking in a slow calming breath. But Castiel can see it, the redness of his ears and he knows that Dean is not okay. He drops his hand, green eyes dark as he makes his way back to the front door. "You got 2 minutes." he states to them in a flat tone. "Two minutes..and you both will be dressed by the time I enter this room. Or so help me GOD. I will kick you both out."

"Dean-"

"I don't want to hear it Cas." the hunter states flatly as he walks as calmly out of the room as he can, the door slamming however.

Sam averts his eyes away from Dean. Even if by some miracle he doesn't kill him for this, it's going to be an awkward few weeks. He nods slowly and watches him leave the room. He sighs and finally moves away from the angel, not even finding the words to say. He finds his boxers and jeans and pulls them on followed by his undershirt. He didn't even bother putting the plaid shirt on over it. He sits down on the bed and covers his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes and laying back. He sighs and looks over at the angel. "I'm sorry, Cas."

Castiel shrugs his shoulders a little as he stands, wings folding behind his back before they fade from view, slowly getting dressed. He shakes his head, blue eyes not looking at Sam so he could focus on the task at hand: putting on his clothes. He puts on his button up, and soon tie, followed by the black suit jacket. He finally raises his gaze to look at him. "Don't apologize if you don't mean it, Sam." he says vaguely as he looks off to the side, quietly sitting on the bed.

Sam watches as those wings he had combed through not five minutes ago fades from view and the body he just made love to is clothed. He furrows his eyebrows at him. "Of course I mean it; we're about to endure 7 different kinds of hell for this; hell I definitely don't want you to go through." He smiles slightly and looks down. "Besides, we didn't even get the post-sex cuddle. That's my favorite part. So that's something to say sorry for," he adds quietly.

The door opens and Dean steps back in, eyes avoiding their direction as he walks over to the fridge.

"So." He starts as he kneels down, searching the contents. "Let me get this straight, you had sex with my brother." He stands up, beer in his hand and he pops off the cap, not caring where it lands at this point. He takes a long swig before lowering it, lips pursing a bit. "And you-" He points the bottle at Sam. " _Let_ him."

"Dean I-"

"You sea biscuited my brother, you son of a bitch." he says coldly, staring Cas down with a scowl. He turns his back to them, looking out the window silently. "After everything. You, did this. And you expect me to be okay with it," he looks over his shoulder at Cas. "Right? Because, no, I'm /not/ okay. And you had no right." Castiel doesn't say anything in return, his eyes lowering down to his lap. He slowly stands.

"I should go-" his voice cracks a little but Dean doesn't do anything except turn around to face him, facial expression impassive. There's hidden emotion in those eyes though, more beneath the surface that they all know he'll never admit, never speak out loud to another soul.

"Yea, you should. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out." he says quietly to him, tone wavering with an emotion he can't put a word to.

Sam he keeps his mouth shut despite the anger that is brewing beneath the surface, knowing that whatever he is going to get once the angel left was going to be when he could retaliate. He watches Cas, trying to communicate that he would pray to him later, after both Dean cools down and passes out.

Castiel quietly picks up his tan trenchcoat, looking down at it silently before looking over to Sam. His expression is sad but when he sees Sam's eyes, it softens somewhat and he nods his head before a flutter of wings he was gone. Dean watches Cas go with a frown and he takes another long swig of his bottle. The sun has already set, night taking over the sky. He settles the bottle on the small table and makes a beckoining motion to Sam.

"Com'ere Sammy." he says to him, still beckoning him over.

After watching Castiel vanish, Sam looks at Dean from the corner of his eye, anger filling back into them. He nods and gets up, walking to Dean and stopping a few steps in front of him. After the way he just acted, Sam is ready to let Dean have it and more, but he did accept the fact that what he did affects Dean as well. So he stands there, looking at his brother, waiting for whatever was coming his way.

Dean's lips curve upwards at him and he walks a little closer. "Sammy.." his tone is reverent almost as he says his name, and next moment he's slamming a fist into his brother's jaw. Dean may not have been as tall as Sam, but he's taken down bigger guys than himself before, and Sam isn't an exception. Sam staggers backwards as a result, hand flying up to nurse his jaw. Dean’s smile is gone and he glares at him, jaw clenching.

"Seriously?" he asks him as he picks up the bottle, knuckles white because if he doesn't keep a hold on something he'll punch him again. "A demon, a werewolf, and an angel." he starts and he makes a face, frowning. "Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke." he mutters under his breath with a shake of his head "Why, Sam." he says to him tone heated.

"Seriously back at you! You're seriously going to loop Cas, a trusted friend to both of us in a group that includes a woman we were genuinely trying to save and a demon who used me to start the apocalypse? Unbelievable!" Sam shakes his head and lets out another sarcastic huff scowling at him.

Dean snorts and shakes his head, rolling his eyes upwards as the muscles in his jaw work, he picks up his beer and takes another sip. "Don't give me that crap, Sam." he says to him, crossing his arms over his chest, the neck of the bottle still gripped tightly in one hand, beer sloshing inside.

"Better question. If he is one of our trusted friends, and assuming that you don't care what gender I want to have sex with, why do you care, Dean? No, no better yet, what the hell was that just then? You flat out accused him of initiating this entire thing, but news flash; it takes two to tango, Dean, especially this type of tango. It wasn't some weird angel rape thing; he wanted it and I wanted it, so it happened," he says, making sure he made direct eye contact for that statement. All he gets in return is a hollow laugh. "And what the hell was 'you had no right'? What the hell was that supposed to mean, Dean? I'm 28 fucking years old, man. I can have sex with whoever I want to have sex with." Sam took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

Dean shakes his head at the tirade that Sam is unleashing on him, cheeks an angry flush that matches the heat on his ears and he scowls, slamming the bottle on the table with a loud clack of glass on wood. "We're, /not./ Getting into this. You hear me?" he snaps at him, getting into his personal space and growing more irritated that he has to look up at him vs. stare him down.

"Tell me, Dean. Why was this really a big problem for you?" He knows there is a reason and he is going to prod it out of him one way or another.

"Why? Because that's none of your fucking business, bitch." he growls, voice darkening as the veins in his neck leap up under his flushed and angry skin. He calmly shoves Sam away, narrowing his green eyes. "I don't owe you an explanation, Sam. Actually, I don't owe you shit." he says calmly as he turns, picking up the bag of food. He shoves it to Sam's chest, not caring if he messes up the meal or not. "Now eat your fucking food, I'm gettin' some air."

"For once in your damn life, Dean, talk to me!" But Sam can tell it is no use; Dean is walking to the door with no signs of stopping. "Dean. Dean! Dean, come on man--" the door slams shut.

"Fine! But we will talk about this sooner or later! Get some..." he trails off, "more damn pie while you're at it, fucking hell." He sees the beer bottle that is left on the table and swipes it off with the back of his hand, making it shatter a few feet away as it makes contact with the wall. He walks straight past to sit on the bed, shoving his head in his hands. He sighs deeply before putting his hands together and resting his head on his thumbs. He clears this throat.

"Uhm," he looks down and around him before starting his prayer. "Castiel, Angel of Thursday..." He sighs. "Cas he's gone. I don't know when or even if he's coming back tonight, so I don't blame you if you don't want to come back. But I thought I would let you know." He sits back and waits. He honestly wouldn't blame the other for choosing to stay away for now, but he hopes that maybe he would come back.

 

 

 

 

 

\--

Dean walks, anger spurning on his movements as he passes the Impala, stalking off to disappear into the woods. He doesn't know how long he does this, but when he finally comes to a stop he's deep in the woods. He slowly leans back against the tree, head tilted back as he looks up at the sky, rubbing his face with one hand. He hears the air shift and he sighs, straightening up, a frown marring his features. "I thought I told you to go away." he says, tone a little rougher than intended.

"Dean I can't." Castiel speaks up, walking up to him but keeping his distance, as though afraid of what would happen if he ever got close to him.

"So this…profound bond crap..you were just blowing hot air under my ass right?" he asks as he looks to him, his expression unreadable. "Just wanted to make sure I didn't just up and off myself once you brought me back. And I thought demons were bad."

"You're mistaken.." he says back to him, voice lowering to a small growl. "I didn't lie when I said we have a profound bond. I haven't lied to you Dean..."

"Well I wish you did." the hunter speaks up, voice cracking just a bit before he clears his throat, glaring at the dirt on his boots.

"What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?" the angels asks, brows creasing as he tilts his head at him. He's trying to look in his eyes, trying to have the answers being revealed to him but Dean won't have any of it. His thoughts are his to have, not to share past the tether that they happened to share.

"Do you love him?" he asks, expression steeling over, pushing his own emotions into the backburner, darkened jade watching the seraph. Castiel opens his mouth, pausing and not knowing what to say.

"Because I mean...I'd understand..Sammy's a good kid..If there's anyone that can love, it's him. I'm not.." the older hunter shakes his head and he shrugs his shoulders just a bit, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Dean.." Cas starts to speak up and the elder Winchester shakes his head. "No no, seriously Cas. I'm not right for you...that's why. Maybe in another lifetime..maybe before I got all fucked up..I probably could have. Maybe I could have been the right one for you. Maybe I could have lo-" the word dies in Dean's throat and he frowns at himself, misty eyed and swallowing thickly. "But I can't..nothing's gonna change that..I'm just here to survive now Cas. And when that time comes again?" he watches Cas seriously. "You let me go...you hear?"

Castiel feels an ache in him at those words, because Dean is being outright honest with him. He ducks his head. "You promise me dammit." Dean says, to him, frowning and Cas takes a step back. He hears Sam's prayer then, and he looks up quietly. Dean's expression softens somewhat.

"He's calling you...Go Cas." he says to him and Cas looks back at him, alarm in his expression. Dean laughs just a bit and he shakes his head, hands curling quietly in his pockets. "I'm good Cas, go on. Just give me a bit." he says to him.

Castiel quietly nods his head. "Don't forget about what we talked about.." "Of course not.." the angel responds before he vanishes in a flutter of wings. He appears within the room with Sam, expression worn and tired.

Sam looks up when hears the fluttering of wings behind him. He twists his body to look at the angel behind him. He gets up and stands before him, noting the expression on his face. When he left he looked sad, but now he just looked worn out. The hunter sighed. "Something tells me that you just talked to him."

Castiel doesn't say anything, just moving closer and quietly hugging Sam, head burying in his chest. He just stands there, clutching at his shirt, breathing quietly through his slightly parted lips.

Sam sighs, getting his answer pretty immediately. He wraps his arms around the other, laying his head on top of Cas's. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so, so sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for, but he knew he meant it. Whatever just happened between Dean and Cas, he could tell that it had taken his toll on the angel.

He closes his eyes, and shakes his head quietly, letting out a slow breath. "Don't Sam.." he mumbles quietly to him. He didn't need him to apologize. He just needed him to hold him, a very human want that he's trying to get a grasp of. He's still falling, the more he gets intertwined with the Winchesters, and he knows now, he's probably going to keep going down. He eventually pulls away, moving to sit on the bed quietly. "Dean will be back shortly.." he announces, looking at his hands.

Sam clenches his jaw, nodding in understanding. He waits a moment, looking around the room before electing to sit down next to Cas on the bed, leaving a bit of room between them. He nods quietly, picking at a loose thread on the bedspread, not really knowing what to say.

Cas stares at the wall, seeming to be in deep thought before he gives Sam a sidelong glance. He quietly moves a little closer, his hand almost timidly taking Sams in his before looking away, focusing on the other bed that was in the room. Sam glanced at the hand on his, before grasping it and sighing.

"...what are we doing, Sam..?" he asks him, the million dollar question because as knowledgeable as he is, he doesn't have the answer to this. He quietly rests his head on his shoulder, gaze lowering, lips pursing slightly.

He settles his gaze on the wall, shrugging and laying his head on the angel's. "I don't know, Cas. We just, it happened. I liked what just happened, you know minus the confrontation. But what...what do you want to do?" He didn't know if Cas had an answer, but it is ultimately up to him.

"I liked it too.." he mumbles quietly as he shuts his eyes letting out a slow breath. He squeezes his hand a little before easing his hold into something more manageable, comfortable. "..What do you want?" he asks him. "In the grand scheme of things, where do you see yourself?" he continues.

Sam shakes his head because he didn't know. "I don't know, honesty, I want a lot of things. I want to be happy; I want the damn world to stop ending long enough for me to enjoy it. I want Dean to be happy. I want a dog. I want..." he chuckles knowing he is about to use the most cliché line in romance film history, "you." He looks at their conjoined hands, his thumb drawing little circles into the other's skin.

Castiel feels his heart leap in his chest, squeezing slowly as he held onto his hand. He looks down at their hands again, and he opens his mouth, taking in a shaky breath.

"But I don't see myself in a grand scheme of anything, Cas. The scheme keeps changing for me to picture anything. I can't plan anything, because I don't know what's going to be happening months from now."

"I just want..." the angel trails off and looks up at him, tilting his head a bit. "to be with you.." he whispers, admitting it for the first time.

"Sam..you've always been here...even when.." he swallows thickly. "Even when Dean couldn't...wouldn't..be there for me.." he lets out a slow breath, heart thrumming in his chest. "And Dean knows...that's why he was..upset.." he mutters.

Sam just smiles, trying to contain the majority of his excitement, though he sighs. ''I really need to buy him pie and con him into talking to me..." He looks up and locks eyes with Castiel, smile growing.

Castiel nods his head quietly. "I think that he'd like pie..." he says to him and he closes his eyes, bringing up his free hand to rub at his temples. "...Can we.." he trails off for a moment and swallows, because Castiel hardly ever asks for anything. No, he normally says what's going to happen, what he plans on doing, and asking something like this isn't what he does. "Lay down..?" he whispers.

Sam chuckles. "I think 'like' is an understatement." He still can't get over his brother's insane obsession with pie. He nods, taking the lead by unclasping their hands and shifting himself to a laying position and patted the area beside him.

"I think it's a good idea..." he says softly. Castiel's lips twitch in a small smile as he climbs up on the bed to lay beside him. He lays down and moves as close to Sam as is possible and comfortable.

"I think so too," Sam responds quietly. He looks up at him and leans up, lightly kissing his lips.

The younger hunter drapes an around Cas, holding him close and in place. His hand plays with one of the belt loops on the back of the trench coat

Cas breathes in through his nose, holding onto his shirt, almost pawing at him.

Sam pulls away and kisses his forehead before settling his head back on the pillow with a contented sigh. "See...I told you this was the best part."

He nods his head, closing his eyes. "I believe I like post-coital cuddling.." he murmurs softly. He lets out a small yawn, covering his mouth with one hand. He feels so very human right now, but he finds he doesn't mind it.

"You're not getting sleepy on me, are you?" he murmurs, feeling himself growing a little tired as well. He lets his hand wonder up the angels back to the place he remembers the wings being attached before moving back down to settle for the time being.

"Mhm..." he mumbles quietly. "It's..troubling.." he continues. As Sam's hand rubs his back he shifts a little, sighing softly.

"Mm, well if it happens, it happens, no big deal," he says softly, though he doesn't know if it is or not. Angels aren't supposed to sleep...Cas arches his back just a little and relaxes as his hand sifts back down.

"I don't want to fall asleep.." he mumbles, resting his head on his chest, listening to Sam's heartbeat.

"Cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing," he sings quietly, the Aerosmith song getting stuck in his head after such a random line. Goes to show how much classic rock he has listened to.

"..a dog, Sam?" The angel asks with a small smile.

"Yeah, a dog. I've always wanted one," he says, his smile matching Cas's.

"Why?" he asks him, tone curious.

Sam shrugs. "I don't really know, honestly. They seemed like fun and loyal companions. I remember a long time ago that I was on my own for a couple of weeks, and there was a dog I found, Bones. It was great. So ever since then I've just wanted one. It would also help with the normal life thing. The day I get a dog is the day I'm not driving all over the country fighting ghosts."

Castiel chuckles just slightly, but it fades as another yawn leaves him. "Such simple wants.." he says softly.

"Well, the simpler the better. Easier to get and happier it makes you."

"I want that for you too..there will be a time..when that comes.." he continues, words fading as he gets more settled in. He eventually stops talking entirely, his grasp easing on Sam's shirt.

"I really hope so..." he trails off, noticing that the angel is completely asleep. He pulls him tighter, and stares at the wall in concern. Angels didn't sleep, or at least didn't need to anyways.

The door opens and Dean quietly pokes his head through, glances at the two before averting his gaze and shutting the door. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out another beer, going to the spare bed and sprawling out on it, free hand grasping the remote. He turns on the television and flicks through a few channels, settling down and popping open the bottle, taking a small swig.

He sighs softly, looking down at the man in his arms and then to the smashed beer bottle on the ground and back at his brother. "Dean..." He trails off, thinking of how say it. "If you don't want this to happen, it won't; I'll stop," he says quietly, averting his gaze and focusing on the pattern of the bed spreads.

Dean didn't look at him, his eyes focusing on the television as he takes another swig of his beer. An episode of 'I Love Lucy' plays. He sighs and shifts the pillows behind him to make himself a little more comfortable. "Sammy? Don't." he says to him as he squints at the television, kicking off his boots finally for them to fall off the side of the bed.

Sam's jaw clenches in annoyance before he sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Considering he's asleep right now, I don't want to start anything, okay? I'm just letting you know. One word and I'll get up and walk away. Sleep in the Impala or something."

Dean looks over to the sleeping form of Cas and his brows arch just slightly. "..sleeping.." he repeats, his brows creasing just a bit. He shakes his head because he knows that it's not normal. Angels don't sleep, and the only time that Castiel did was when he was injured or human. He purses his lips a bit and takes another swig. "Don't gotta do that, we ain't a married couple." he snorts at his own words and takes another swig

“He came to tell us that he found out that it took five bars before he was completely hammered."

Dean chuckles softly."Five bars? Cristo..." he shakes his head. "That's a lot of bar hoppin.'" the laugh track on the television goes off and he shifts a bit.

Sam just nods, still staring at the ceiling, his hand playing with the lapels of the trenchcoat as he tries to figure out what is going on. He is assuming that Cas is still an angel, since visiting five bars and drinking the amount he probably did would kill any human, or at least throw them in the hospital. But if he is still an angel, why was he sleeping? Sam feels his own huff of laughter leave his mouth. "We sure bicker like one sometimes." He smiles slightly in laughter with the laugh track on the show. He misses the classics sometimes. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Dean takes another swig of his beer and sighs, sitting up and climbing off, walking to the fridge again to pull out another one. Cas mumbles something under his breath and he curls up a bit more against Sam. Dean's eyes drift to the resting angel before he shakes his head and he moves back over to the bed, sprawling out. "Don't need to tell me." he says as he settles down. "And yea, it's a ghost. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

Sam nods, knowing that it something so simple would be something Dean could handle on his own. After the events of today, ganking a ghost was really the last thing on his mind. Giving up for the night, he snuggles himself down more on the bed, his head resting just above Cas's. "Thanks, Dean..." he says as he drifts off to sleep. He didn't know what he was thanking him for; could be for taking on the ghost himself, or cooling down about the Cas thing. Either way, he isn't awake to hear his reply.

Dean nods his head to him, not saying anything more, sipping on his beer. He glances over to Sam and sees that he's sleeping. He curls on his side, turning his back to the resting couple and closes his eyes, dosing off eventually. The laugh track continues on the television screen.


End file.
